ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Eobard Thawne (4-1)
Eobard Thawne '''(b. 2975 ABY) was a Speedster criminal from the future known as '''Reverse Flash. Biography Early Life Thawne was born on Pepar in 2975 ABY. Growing up, he admired the Flash and desired to meet him. At some point, Thawne learned he was destined to become the Flash's greatest enemy, Reverse Flash. Angered, Thawne vowed to kill everyone the Flash loved and make him suffer as much as possible. He replicated the accident that gave the Flash his powers and became a Speedster, eventually learning how to time travel. First Visit to the Past Thawne time travelled to January 4 ABY, where he met and fought the Flash for the first time. Although Thawne lost the fight and was imprisoned, Flash released him and sent him back to the future when the timeline began to change for the worse. Murdering Nora Allen Once back in the future, Thawne finally deduced the Flash's identity to be Barry Allen. With this knowledge, Thawne time travelled to March 18th 12 BBY and murdered Barry's mother, Nora Allen, hoping a big enough tragedy would stop Barry from becoming the Flash. However, this tragedy only emboldened Barry to find the real killer, and would further push him into becoming the Flash. Fighting the Flash Thawne's time travelling and criminal actions caused him to meet the Flash many more times over several years. Barry learned Thawne had killed his mother, cementing their rivalry. Over their fights, neither was able to defeat the other. To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed Force Connection: 'Thawne has a connection to the Speed Force. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Thawne's connection to the Speed Force primarily grants him super speed. He has a top speed of just over Mach 7 (5370 mph). While moving at super speed, the rest of the world moves slowly to Thawne. *** '''Accelerated Healing: '''Thawne is able to heal much quicker than normal. Broken bones are mended within hours. *** '''Aerokinesis: '''Thawne is able to generate air flows for various effects. **** '''Pseudo-Flight: '''Thawne can rotate his arms fast enough while aimed at the ground to propel himself through the air. **** '''Tornado Creation: '''Thawne can run in circles fast enough to create tornadoes. By running in the opposite direction of a pre-existing tornado, he can unravel and stop it. **** '''Vortex Creation: '''Thawne can create vortexes by rotating his arms at super speed, which he can use to extinguish fires. *** '''Bodily Vibration: '''Thawne is able to vibrate his body super fast, which he uses for various effects. **** '''Identity Concealment: '''Thawne can vibrate himself to blur his identity from onlookers. He can also vibrate his vocal chords to distort his voice. **** '''Intangibility: '''Thawne can vibrate his molecules at the frequency of air, allowing him to phase through objects and people. One of his preferred methods of killing is vibrating his hand through a victim's heart. **** '''Invisibility: '''Thawne can vibrate his body faster than most eyes can see, essentially turning him invisible. **** '''Toxin Expulsion: '''Thawne can vibrate his body to forcibly expel toxins and poisons within him. *** '''Electrokinesis: '''Thawne generates red lightning when he runs. He can throw the lightning as a bolt to stun enemies. *** '''Interdimensional Travel: '''Thawne can move fast enough to break the dimension barrier and travel between dimensions. **** '''Speed Force Access: '''Thawne is able to enter and leave the Speed Force at will. While in the Speed Force, Thawne can heal even faster than he normally can and his speed is further enhanced. Upon leaving the Speed Force, his speed returns to what it was before entering. *** '''Speed Mirage: '''Thawne can bounce back and forth too fast for most minds to process, creating the illusion that he is in more than once place at once. *** '''Time Travel: '''Thawne can move fast enough to break the time barrier and time travel. Abilities * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Thawne is highly intelligent. * '''Skilled Combatant: '''Thawne is a skilled fighter, having gone toe-to-toe with the Flash on many occasions. Weapons and Equipment * Reverse Flash Suit Weaknesses * '''Extreme Cold: '''When exposed to extreme cold, Thawne's speed is reduced and his healing capabilities are diminished. * '''Hyper-Metabolism: '''Thawne's metabolism is accelerated. He burns calories much faster than normal and needs to eat large amounts of food. He also cannot get drunk as he burns through 500 proof alcohol within seconds. He is also unaffected by sedatives because he burns through them before they can affect him. * '''Nanites: '''Nanites designed to deliver a high frequency pulse can disable Thawne's speed when he is hit with them. However, he can still somewhat vibrate, allowing him to expel and phase the nanites out of his body similar to a toxin. Gallery Reverse Flash 1.png Reverse Flash 5.png Trivia ''To be added Category:4-1 Category:Lego Category:Metahuman Category:Pepar Category:2975 ABY Births Category:Speedster Category:Time Travellers